se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Italia-México/Italia
Presidentes italianos con presidentes mexicanos Sergio Mattarella= Sergio Mattarella Enrique Peña Nieto - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Foto: Tomada de Facebook de Enrique Peña Nieto |-| Giorgio Napolitano= Giorgio Napolitano Giorgio Napolitano - Vicente Fox.jpg| In this photo provided by the Italian Presidency, Italian President Giorgio Napolitano, left, meets with former Mexican President Vicente Fox, right, at the Quirinale presidential palace, in Rome, Thursday, Sept. 20, 2007. At center, Italian centrist leader Pierferdinando Casini. (AP/Italian Presidency Press) Felipe Calderón - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| La primera reunión de Calderón (i) en el viejo continente se llevó acabo con el presidente italiano, Giorgio Napolitano, en el palacio presidencial de Quirinale, en Roma FOTO: AP |-| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi= Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Vicente Fox.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi in occasione dell'incontro con il Sig. Vicente Fox Quesada, Presidente degli Stati Uniti Messicani. Palazzo del Quirinale. Foto: carloazegliociampi.it |-| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro= Oscar Luigi Scalfaro Ernesto Zedillo - Sin imagen.jpg| El Primer Mandatario de México, doctor Ernesto Zedillo Ponce de León recibió en visita oficial de Estado al señor Oscar Luigi Scalfaro, Presidente de la República Italiana. 28 de marzo de 1996 |-| Francesco Cossiga= Francesco Cossiga Carlos Salinas - Sin imagen.jpg| SALINAS DE GORTARI HOY SE REÚNE CON COSSIGA. 1991. repubblica.it |-| Sandro Pertini= Sandro Pertini José López Portillo - Sandro Pertini.jpg| Laura Zocchi con i presidenti Sandro Pertini d'Italia e José López Portillo del Messico (marzo 1981). giovanni capirossi / puntodincontro Primeros ministros italianos con presidentes mexicanos Paolo Gentiloni= Paolo Gentiloni Enrique Peña Nieto - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Paolo Gentiloni, ministro de Asuntos Exteriores y Cooperación Internacional de Italia y Enrique Peña Nieto, presidente de México. Foto: Notimex |-| Matteo Renzi= Matteo Renzi Enrique Peña Nieto - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Visita Oficial del Presidente del Consejo de Ministros de la República Italiana, Matteo Renzi. Foto: Presidencia de la República Mexicana |-| Enrico Letta= Enrico Letta Enrico Letta - Enrique Peña Nieto.jpg| El presidente Enrique Peña Nieto y el primer ministro de Italia, Enrico Letta, tras atestiguar la firma de diversos acuerdos. (Tomada de Twitter | @Presidencia) |-| Mario Monti= Mario Monti Felipe Calderón‏‎‏ - Mario Monti.jpg| Los Cabos, BCS.- El presidente Felipe Calderón se reunió con el ministro italiano Mario Monti, en el marco de la reunión del G20. NOTIMEX |-| Silvio Berlusconi= Silvio Berlusconi Felipe Calderón‏‎‏ - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Los presidentes de Argentina, Cristina Kirchner, y México, Felipe Calderón, aparecen junto al primer ministro de Italia, Silvio Berlusconi |-| Romano Prodi= Romano Prodi Ernesto Zedillo - Romano Prodi.jpg| Ernesto Zedillo y Romano Prodi. BBC Romano Prodi - Vicente Fox.jpg| Vicente Fox (der.) dialoga con Romano Prodi, presidente de la UE. Foto: AFP Felipe Calderón - Romano Prodi.jpg| El Mandatario mexicano (i) se reunió también con el primer ministro de Italia, Romano Prodi, con quien ofreció una conferencia conjunta en el Palazzio Chigi de Roma FOTO: AP |-| Massimo D'Alema= Massimo D'Alema Ernesto Zedillo - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente Ernesto Zedillo recibió al secretario general del Partido Democrático de la Izquierda de Italia, Massimo D'Alema. Comunicado No. 605. Los Pinos, diciembre 5, 1997. |-| Lamberto Dini= Lamberto Dini Ernesto Zedillo - Sin imagen.jpg| Esta tarde, el presidente de la República, Ernesto Zedillo se reunió en privado con el ministro de Relaciones Exteriores de Italia, Lamberto Dini. Comunicado No. 460. Los Pinos, septiembre 19, 1997. |-| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi= Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Ver sección Presidentes de Italia |-| Francesco Cossiga= Francesco Cossiga Ver sección Presidentes de Italia Fuentes Categoría:Italia-México